Lwacore
Still incomplete, unfortunatly. Contact Curwan if interested. Overview The Lwacore is a little known, misterious kind of witchcraft just recently spread out of its usual boundaries, the Stranglethorn Vale and the Duskwood Forest, and slowly gaining the scholars' attention for its strange rituals and beliefs. It's a shady creed born during the years of the human expeditions in the Stranglethorn Valley, and it consists of a mixture of Duskwood witchcraft and the several types of Voodoo the settlers discovered while exploring that exotic land. It doesn't have any ecclesiastic hierarchy nor official meeting houses, still being a semi-secret creed due to the ill fame such kind of beliefs have within the hoi polloi. The number of followers is unknown. Those who could be labeled as priests or spiritual guides are known as Vodousaints. History While some Vodousaints trace this creed back to the first Humans and their first contacts with the spirits, it is sure the several expeditions in the Stranglethorn Vale have been the triggering event for the discovery of the Voodoo cults and its fusion with the beliefs and superstitions of their discoverers. According to the few letters, journals and books written by those settlers the Stormwind Library is in possession of, it appears clear that the exploration of ancient Troll ruins and the retrieval of tablets and artifacts there buried by centuries, so pregnant with power and mystery, were what lead many of the scholars and medics on the expedition's wake to study the ancient cults living in that land since ages, and eventually trying to practise them, charmed. In some of the letters retrieved, those men's seeking of knowledge is defined by "bizzare", "curious", if not "obsessive" and "manic"; some settlers blamed the close quarters with such strange, ancient Trolls objects, which were thought to wield great power. Slowly a some kind of cult started, with strange rituals being held at night and several settlers involved, worshiping Lwas and starting a soulful relation with the local spirits. Another event which greatly increased those priests' interest in the local lore was the observation of the bordering Troll tribes, with their rituals and their own Loa-bound way of life, and the eventual capture and interrogation of some of their scouts. This could be the reason why starting from that period all the sources focus on the rising Trolls' hostility and constant attacks of the expedition's outposts, which eventually led to the expedition's end and the death of the unfortunates left behind. Thanks to the refugees the creed eventually spread among some Duskwood farmers, a zone with a known witchcraft tradition, and even managed to arrive to Stormwind thanks to some settlers who survived the unbandage of the expedition. The interest in this creed increased when the settlers' writings have been retrieved from the ravaged camps by the following military expeditions and consigned to the Stormwind librarians and experts, whom studied them with meticulous attention. The numbers of those actually worshiping this bizarre cult is unknown, but it is rumoured that some may be hiding along the Stranglethorn Vale's borders and in the Duskwood boondocks; some are said to be part of the Stormwind underworld now. Beliefs Few is known about the creed, since rumours and the few writings left are the only sources avaiable. This creed has an extremely rich and complex teology, yet still mostly unknown. Its core is the presence of a powerful, unreachable, unknowable force which created the whole universe, omnipresent and giving all the things a purpose. This force doesn't interfere with people's daily life, and can be seen and felt only when manifesting through the Lwas, divided into Primal and Lesser ones, its very facets and tools to watch over the world. Therefore, these Lwas are to be pleased and honoured in order to be helped and protected and insure to have wealth in life and peace in death. Lwas influence the outcome of life events and serve those with a harmonious and balanced connection with the spirits. Lwas are usually kind and helpful, but they could turn out extremely vindictive and insidious towards who offends them or threatens their protects. Infact, the creed has a complex and still few known relation with death and Shadow magic in general - thus the ill fame among the people. Here's a list of the most popular Lwas, both Primal and Lesser. Primal Loas Hi'Reek - Hi'Reek's totemic representation is that of a bat. She is both wise and fearsome; a guardian of great knowledge and protector of the people. Shadra - Also known as the Venom Queen and the Heart Weaver. Her totemic representation is that of a Spider. Shadra is dually worshipped both as the patron of creation and order and as the bringer of death and misery. Bethekk - A wise and patient Lwa, Bethekk's totemic representation is that of a panther. She is widely recognized as the most learned amongst the elder Lwa, and is the only one capable of wielding arcane magics. Shirvallah - A great warrior and guardian of the people, Shirvallah's totemic representation is that of a tiger. He is both honourable and strong, the patron of Hunters, Warriors, Rogues and Noblemen. Lesser Loas Legba - This cunning fellow is the Lwa of travel and speed. He has been known to walk anonymously down the roads, cloaked in wispy garb, offering stories and advice to those who would listen. Legba is very wise, and woe to the haughty traveller who choses not to heed his advice! Lukou - The beautiful Lwa of Health and Restoration is known to sit by the fountains of Zul and stare into the mortal realms for hours. She is both compassionate and strong, and it is from her that the vodousaints are blessed with regenerative powers. Ogoun - A lesser Lwa of war and dark magic. While the Primal Lwa, Shirvallah and Ula'Tek focus on physical combat, Ogoun operates in the realm of voodoo curses and hexes. Priests dedicated to his name are often able to transform their opponents into frogs and insects - a most unpleasant thought! Shango - Shango is the patron Loa of mayhem, chaos, and thunder. He rides clouds and conjures storms upon the unfaithful. Some say that he has returned to Azeroth and now resides within Stranglethorn Vale - which may account for the unusually powerful rainstorms that have been occuring in that region recently. Samedi '''- The somber Samedi is the Lwa who looks over cemeteries and watches over the restful sleep of the dead. The Undead are an abomination unto his name, and priests dedicated to him gain the ability to smite such foes with deadly power. '''Dambala - The most villanious of the six. He is a being of great knowledge and power, and he is willing to share its powers with mortals... For a price. He is the Loa of serpents and treachery. Practices The creed has the honouring of the Lwas as its main activity, through rituals, prayers and offerings. Some of these come from the Troll lore, such as dances as chantings, whereas others are a modification of common Human cerimonies. Some practices are simple and don't require a particular knowledge, others may require skilled Vodousaints. Rituals Rituals are an extremely important practice in the creed, and one of its core moments. During these rituals bells, drums, candles and incenses are extremely common, as well as the use of powerful mixtures, colorful powders and exotic plants. A connection with the spirits can be achieved through dance, music and chants. Prayers The creed uses prayers as simple and effective ways to keep in touch with the spirits anytime and ask for their help and protection. Murmuring phrases, muttering power words and chanting carols are the most common activities. People usually do such activities on their own, but group cerimonies can happen. Offerings Offerings are the civilized version of the sacrifices, both animal and human, common in the several Troll cults. Offerings are usually left in where the spirits are known to be strong and indeed present, or in places the believers want the spirits to protect, heal or embellish. Offerings usually consist of food, like fruits or candies, but scrolls, candles and small icons and offered as well. Offers could also be promises, like dedicating the spirits certain achievements or victories, which are thought to be well-liked by the Lwas. Superstitions (Incomplete) Superstitions are not part of the official creed, but swiftly became extremely popular among its believers and are now what regulates their everyday lives and their behaviour.